Gaura
(Defender) |number= 4 |element= Wind |team= *'Protocol Omega' *'Protocol Omega 2.0' *'Team A5' *'El Dorado Team 01' |seiyuu= Satou Kensuke |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime= Episode 001 (Chrono Stone)}}Gaura (ガウラ) was a defender of Protocol Omega, Protocol Omega 2.0 and Team A5 and later on, for El Dorado Team 01. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"Not only is he huge, but his entire body is pure, lean muscle."'' Appearance Gaura has a big body. His hair has three different colors: light blue, sky blue, and turquoise. His beard is turquoise. He has an average braid with different color patterns on it. He has a bright red nose and small green eyes. He also has a communicating device. Plot A New Threat He was a defender of Protocol Omega and first appeared in episode 1. He fought against Tenmas along with his team. At the end of the match, Alpha cancelled the match and Gaura, along with his teammates, left with the Route Craft. Later in episode 5, he was selected in Protocol Omega 2.0 and was seen playing roughly against the America team. Later, Raimon appeared and switched with the America team. At the end of the match, the match was cancelled by the referees due to Protocol Omega 2.0 was playing roughly against Raimon. Beta brainwashed the Raimon members, which made the Raimon members who don't have a Keshin leave the team. In episode 7 and episode 8, he joined Team A5 and fought against Raimon in a soccer battle. Gaura was seen heading the ball to the ground, which let the most members of Raimon fly. They have won the soccer battle but Shuu interrupted the battle and disappeared with Raimon. France Era In episode 18, he was sent into the Eternal Prison so he wasn't chosen to be a member of Protocol Omega 3.0, being replaced by Galling. Ragnarok Tournament In episode 39, he reappeared along with some of the other Protocol Omega players. He became a member of El Dorado Team 01. In episode 41, he played for El Derado Team 01. He wore the Raimon uniform and didn't have a red nose, as seen after the third goal was scored. At the end of the match, El Dorado Team 01 lost with a score of 5-1. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Gaura, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Route Craft License (ルートクラフト免許証, randomly dropped from Omega Elites at Tochan's taisen route) *'Topic': The car off the wind (風をきる車の話題, found at the parking lot near Holy Road) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 800 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Gaura, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Route Craft License (ルートクラフト免許証, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega (プロトコル・オメガ) at Dr. Crossword Arno's lower taisen route) *'Item': Supersonic Zipping Car (超速のビュンカート, randomly dropped from Edge Works (エッジワークス) at the Steel Tower Plaza) *'Photo': Smokey Pot (煙たい壺の写真, taken outside the Hihodo Store at Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Photo': Wind (風の写真, taken at the Hihodo Store at Odaiba's Aqua Mall) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained or fully upgraded. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Legend Gate - Tenmas VS Protocol Omega * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Anger Rage N' *'Anger Rage R' *'Omega Elites' Trivia *In one or the first trailers of the Chrono Stone game, Gaura was seen wearing the Protocol Omega goalkeeper uniform. *His dub name “Golf” like the majority of the members of his respective teams makes reference to the NATO phonetic alphabet referring to the western alphabet equivalent of G. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters